


Surprisingly Compatible

by Goldenpetal13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual!Peter, F/M, M/M, asexual!Stiles, show levels of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/pseuds/Goldenpetal13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU – Asexual Stiles/Peter.  Set just after 3A with various changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU – Asexual Stiles/Peter. Set just after 3A with various changes.
> 
> Rated T
> 
> AU – Changes, Jennifer really was a teacher and the Darach turned out to be someone else. 3B never happened.
> 
> Warnings: Not many? Some harassment. Somewhat OOC especially for Peter.
> 
> Don’t like don’t read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews). 
> 
> I own nothing, literally.

With a few simple words Lydia destroys all of his careful work, and he’s left out in the cold, undefended, with no more shields to protect him.

 

Why did she have to tell him he was like a brother to her?  Why did she have to hug him in public and tell him to move on with his life?  Why didn’t she let him continue to hide from everyone?

 

Damn it.

 

Outwardly and inwardly Stiles mourns the loss of Lydia as his one and only love of his life.  This over the top grieving process won’t save him for long and part of him is already looking at and evaluating the people around him.

 

He needs someone that will never ever look at him that way, he needs someone smart, because he can fall in love with smart people, obsess over them, and he likes the verbal sparring too.

 

Nearly everyone is eliminated from his list and it rapidly dwindles along with his hope.  Lydia was a goddess among people and he’s relegated to being her brother and watching one of the murderous Alpha twins be happy with her.

 

Of course both of them are really into sex, and that’s something Stiles would never be able to give her, except once in a blue moon and even then his attention wanes so quickly it wouldn’t last long.

 

He really doesn’t get what the fuss is about sex.

 

He can fake interest really well.  He’s learnt how to keep any boxers he got aroused in around so he can rub the scent of it back on his skin to fool sensitive noses but most of the time he’s just not interested.  It isn’t even what attracts him to people, no he’s all about the smarts, and if they happen to be a little evil, well that’s a bonus.

 

It’s not even as if he never gets aroused, so he knows he’s probably not asexual, but he’s mostly not interested, so he’s probably not normal either.  As a teenage boy he’s supposed to be on the hunt for someone. He’s supposed to want to lose his virginity because of hormones not because of curiosity or the fact his virginity could get him killed.  Though he’s seen the ridiculous lengths that the guys go to just to get it and he’s starting to lose that curiosity, it seems like a total waste of time.

 

Studying what humans like and what they’re attracted to he manages to repulse enough people that they leave him alone and he coasts along for a few months without any issues.

 

And then Scott and Allison set him up on a blind date.

 

Holy mother of god, this girl is perfect for him, he tried some of his anti-attraction stuff and she just laughed at him.  They watched an action movie and she was as into it as him.  They talked comics, and online gaming, some of the newest stuff trending on you tube and the older classics.

 

And she’s smart too.  Like really smart.  Like he has to mentally run to keep up with her.  She sasses him a few times and he can feel himself start to fall in love with her.

 

At the end of their sixth date he walks her up to her door and he’s enjoyed spending the whole day with her.  They’ve been to the mall, checked out most of the shops, he’s been a good boyfriend and held stuff, commented on things she’s tried on, complimented her, played video games, had lunch together, carried some of her bags for her, and just had a blast.  This is what he wants, this is what he’s been searching for and he’s starting to hope that maybe, just maybe, he might get what he wants.

 

“Um, could you help me with my bags?” She asks and he’s good with that, he’s been trained by Lydia to carry stuff, he can do this.

 

Her room is nice, a mix of posters on the wall and art stuff.  It’s a bit messy but it gives it a lived in look.  He puts the bags on the bed and turns to find her right behind him. He doesn’t get to say anything because she ambushes him by kissing him.

 

“Stiles,” her arms wind around his neck and he’s held in place as she kisses him again, “God, Stiles, I’ve wanted to do this forever,” she keeps kissing him and he kisses her back, he’s supposed to kiss her back.

 

It’s okay. Her lips are soft and this isn’t so bad.

 

When the tongue thing happens he goes along with that too.  She tastes like the hot chocolate they had before they left the mall.

 

He’s not sure what he’s supposed to do with his hands.  The movies never really show much except lots of groping, and he’s not that bothered about touching her boobs.

 

“Stiles,” her voice is breathy and she moans softly.  “Stiles, please, I need you Stiles.”

 

Oh god.

 

He’s starting to panic, he’s not sure what he’s supposed to do next, or how and he freezes.  He has no experience at this at all.  There was that disaster with Heather that he was going to wiggle out of by saying she was like a sister to him, which was his excuse as to why he couldn’t get hard, but then she was sacrificed and murdered.

 

“Hey,” his girlfriend smiles at him, “It’s okay.  Allison said you might be a bit shy,” and then she falls to her knees and her hands touch his belt.

 

“Er,” he jerks back and falls over the edge of the bed landing on his ass with a thump, “Um, I have to go, like right now, my dad,” he’s crawling backwards on all fours away from her.  “Great date today, see ya,” and then he flees as if murderous werewolves were on his heels.

 

Making a quick getaway he hides in his dad’s office and messes around on the computer there until his dad gets back from a call and kicks him out.  He has a message for him too, something about Scott looking for him and his phone being turned off.

 

That is the start of the month from hell.

 

It’s not even a day before his humiliating escape is banded around school and he has to endure all kinds of jokes about his ability to accept a blowjob doing the rounds.

 

“It’s okay Stiles,” Allison even hugs him the first day, “It’s okay you’re allowed to say no, that you’re not ready yet, just talk to her, let her know it’s not her, it’s you.”  That one stings but he does as he’s told and five minutes later he’s officially single again and gets slapped, hard.

 

Girls do not take sexual rejection well, especially if the man fleeing from them looks terrified.

 

In some ways the whole thing helps him because no one wants to date the guy who won’t put out.  Until the chastity club get him in their sights and he has to flee from them too.

 

They would be the perfect cover for him but they aren’t as into chastity as they pretend and the hand that was shoved down his pants was not subtle.

 

Angry and frustrated he stomps to Derek’s stupid loft to find the Alpha wrapped up around Ms Blake and they’ve clearly just had sex because Derek is smiling.  Scott and Allison are all lovey dovey and eyeing up the door so they can leave to have sex.  Cora and Isaac are making eyes at each other and it’s only a matter of time until they have sex, and then Derek kills Isaac for touching his little sister.  And Lydia won’t make it for pizza because she’s having sex again.

 

Sighing Stiles collapses on the sofa and fumes at the world.

 

“Move,” Peter’s standing near there, “That’s my spot.”

 

Huffing Stiles moves to the other cushion and watches as Peter sits down with a Kindle and a coffee.  Peter then proceeds to ignore everyone, like they’re not even in the room.

 

The new NCIS is almost on and it starts a kind of stampede as everyone settles in to watch it.  It’s good, the banter between the team always makes Stiles smile and he has a soft spot for Tim a mile wide.  The plot is twisty, the science fairly accurate.  The procedures are shot to hell and back.  There are three possible suspects and Stiles is happily making mental lists and shifting the probabilities as the plot unfolds.

 

Just before the big reveal Peter says, “It wasn’t any of them, it was the daughter, also she’s adopted,” and then the reveal happens and Peter is fucking spot on.

 

“Peter!” Derek growls at him, “Did you have to spoil it?”

 

Pretending to think about it Peter smirks, “Yes, I really did, bye kiddies, I have things to do,” and the bastard just saunters out of the loft.

 

Sitting there Stiles grumbles along with the rest about Peter and how much of an evil wolf he is and how Derek should kick him out, the man is genius smart and not really interested in any of them.

 

And that’s when inspiration strikes and Stiles smiles to himself, because he’s just found a new shield to hide behind.  If the shield doesn’t kill him first.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s one thing to pick a new shield, it’s another to come up with a plan to woo said shield and survive.

 

Peter has killed people in the past, and a few since then, mostly those that attacked the Pack, well more attacked his family really.  So Stiles has to dodge the homicidal side of him.

 

There’s also a proven track record of Peter not liking Stiles.  After all he let him go in the parking garage, he didn’t push it, because he obviously didn’t want Stiles in his Pack, it was just a reward not a genuine desire like wanting Scott in his Pack.  He’s called him annoying on more than one occasion and threatened to beat him on others.  This means that Peter will never be interested in Stiles.

 

Over a week is spent simply checking sources on the internet for Peter’s past life.  Stiles can be a dick but he doesn’t want to set Peter off on a killing rage, so he tries to work out any triggering things, like the type of flowers Peter would have bought his wife, anything to do with Peter’s kids, while still trying to build a file of things Peter likes.

 

Another week is spent trying to gauge Peter’s reactions to things so Stiles can walk away from their encounters with as few bruises as possible before he even attempts to put his plan into action.

 

He starts out traditional.

 

With little to no supernatural shit happening he has money spare not only for gas but for a few simple gifts.  He goes for flowers, single stem roses, he gets them sent one at a time to Peter’s apartment, each of them a different colour so that that Peter will have the equivalent of a rainbow delivered over the course of a few weeks.  It also cuts down on cost a bit and it’s fairly showy.  In the florists Stiles rubs the little cards being sent between his hands and signs them with his name.

 

He never was one for being subtle when it came to his crush on Lydia and everyone will expect it to be the same with someone new.

 

This also gives Peter the chance to ignore the whole thing and avoid any confrontations. Which Stiles has calculated to mean less physical bodily harm done to himself.

 

Pleased with his new plan he dodges a few people when they look like they might be stalking him at school and gets on with his life.  He may also lock his window at night and sleeps with some mountain ash nearby, because you can never be too careful.

 

The extra benefit of not having any supernatural things running around causing trouble is that he doesn’t see Derek or Peter the whole time the roses are being delivered.  He does see Scott and annoyingly Isaac, but as Isaac is the last of the trio to survive he can understand Scott’s clinginess and does his best to be nice.

 

With Scott as a true Alpha and Derek being a crap Alpha they’ve decided they’ll try and keep the lines of communication open, and they’re sort of dual Alphaing the Pack, not that half the people in the Pack agree to be in the Pack, or acknowledge either of the Alphas.  But it’s a start.

 

Scott in the interests of fostering some kind of cooperation has decided they are all going to have Pack Nights, just like out of some of the fiction books he’s read.  Which is how Stiles finds himself at Derek’s apartment getting ready to watch some movies.

 

And that’s when the fights start up.

 

No one wants to sit next to anyone else, everyone is sticking to their groups, except Derek who mopes by himself until Jennifer sits there and then he goes as dopey as Scott does with Allison.  And everyone is fighting over what to watch.

 

In the end Stiles grabs a bag, shoves all the DVDs in there and mixes them up, he then pulls out the first one and groans because it’s The Notebook, everyone else but Lydia also groans.

 

While Lydia sets up the DVD in triumph he looks around and notices that the only seat left is next to Peter on the sofa.  Peter’s just sitting there with his feet up and looks like he’s going to fall asleep, if he isn’t already.

 

For a few seconds Stiles is really aware of the fact that his heart is pounding loudly and he’s getting side eyed by the werewolves in the room.  He goes and sits next to Peter and prepares himself for utter boredom to set in, he also sneaks his phone out of his pocket so he can play a game and not fidget too much, or else Peter really will kill him, flowers or not.

 

He was right he’s quickly bored and he’s soon messing around on his phone.  Everyone else is restless, except for Lydia who is entranced by the crap on the TV.  Oh and Peter who must be asleep by now, not that Stiles is side eyeing him at all, nope, not him.

 

After the shit film they have one more that’s an action movie and most of them enjoy that, apart from Lydia who does her nails and Peter who sleeps through all of the films.

 

Or acts like he’s sleeping.

 

The very second the credits roll Peter’s standing up and saying goodbye, “Well that was a fascinating bonding moment, we’ll have to do that again soon, I’d stay but I have my roses to check on.”

 

Stiles is kinda glad to see the man leaving and then he realises what he’s said and his heart sort of stops and then starts beating rabbit fast, again he gets side eyed by all the werewolves including Peter who’s mouth twitches slightly like he’s fighting a smile as he walks out with a strut in his step.

 

 

Pretending ignorance Stiles hangs around for a little longer and then leaves because all the couple stuff is getting on his nerves.

 

Bounding outside he mooches over to his car and then stops in his tracks, someone has tied a bouquet of orange flowers to his Jeep’s mirror on the driver’s side.  Walking up he examines it and pulls the card out to read, ‘To S From P,’ the card drops from his suddenly nerveless fingers as he checks his surroundings.  No one’s ever sent him flowers before.

 

He’s not sure if he should take them or leave them.  Will taking them encourage Peter, or will leaving them cause him to hunt Stiles down and do something bad?

 

Panicking he takes the flowers and drives home.  No one is there and he runs up to his bedroom to examine the flowers.  They are big and orange, he turns on his laptop and googles them, they’re daisies, Peter left him orange daisies.  He sniffs them and they’re kind of cool, he’s never seen orange daises before, they’re like little orange sun discs.  He amuses himself googling daises and discovers they symbolise lots of stuff mostly, innocence, purity, and love.  He doubts Peter meant those things but they are pretty.

 

They’ll also die soon so he hunts around for a vase and ends up with a tall glass instead.  The daisies sit on the edge of his desk and they really do brighten up the place.

 

His own orders of flowers have finished and with Peter having given him flowers too he’s not sure how to proceed.  None of his plans even hint at Peter looking at him with anything other than violent bloodlust leading to Stiles running for his life, or at best mild annoyance, at least for the first three years of wooing.

 

This hasn’t happened to him before.

 

Yes his plans for wooing Lydia where supposed to end in married bliss with two kids and a happy ever after, but she never once acknowledged him or encouraged him in the slightest.

 

Deciding it was a one off and Peter was messing with him he looks up his plan and orders a tiny world in a bottle.  It’s one of a mini lake with two swans swimming on it.  Most stories say swans are faithful, which is mostly true.  He has to wait a few days for it to arrive and then he wraps up the tiny bottle and reposts it to Peter’s apartment.

 

There that should hold up the gift giving for a while and Stiles can get his allowance again.


	3. Chapter 3

Pushing the grocery cart Stiles idles through the shop and eyes up the veggies while wondering how he can chop them up fine enough to sneak them past his dad.

 

He’s not the best cook in the world, he’s passable though, neither he nor his dad have died of food poisoning just yet.  There was that iffy spinach thing they both swore never to talk about ever again, so it’s like it never happened.

 

Meandering into the canned goods he finds Peter standing there and picking up cans of tinned veg.  Surprised he stops and watches.  Peter is slowly working his way along the veg and taking a variety of them.  In fact his cart is full of processed crap, there isn’t one fresh piece of fruit or veg in there.

 

 

Peter’s diet is nearly as bad as his dad’s.

 

As Peter saunters towards him Stiles waits for the inevitable blanking like Lydia used to do and Danny would do when Stiles was extra annoying.  “Hello Stiles, I didn’t know you liked swans,” and then the man carries on as Stiles stares after him.

 

Deciding that Peter talking to him is as good as the guy inviting him to join him for a shopping team up he follows behind him and grimaces at all the crap going in the cart.

 

“What?” Peter looks at him, “You keep wincing.”

 

“Do you not know how unhealthy all of that is?” Stiles asks and then points to his own cart, “See that stuff is better for you.”

 

“Hmm,” leaning over Peter prods at one of Stile’s cabbages, “There’s just one problem, I’m a terrible cook,” he waves at his cart, “This is the highest level of my culinary expertise, I survived college on it, I’m sure I can survive adulthood too.  And I get bored with take out all the time.”

 

“But…” Stiles really doesn’t have anything to say to that and meekly follows Peter around. He misses half the things on his own list but he has a better idea of what his next gift is going to be.

 

Going home he hits the internet searching for the easiest damn cook book out there.  He finds it in the end and orders it, and then adds speedy delivery, because Peter needs help, like serious help, and fast.

 

It isn’t until he’s hurrying through the house late for school again the next day that he realises he just spent time with Peter doing groceries and he wasn’t that scared of the man.

 

Two days later he’s posting the book to Peter and wondering if the man will even read any of the recipes or not.

 

Three days after that he comes home from school and nearly falls over the casserole dish that someone left in front of their door.  There’s a small package on top.  The package is wrapped in black paper with little white swans all over it, it has his name on the tag and it’s from Peter, he’s put the same thing as the flowers.

 

Surprised Stiles rips the paper off of the gift to find a tiny world in a bottle, it’s not the one he sent to Peter, it’s a different one.  This one has two wolves sitting side by side next to a river.  It’s also a keyring and made of plastic not glass.  Snapping it onto his keys he bends down to pick up the discarded paper and the casserole dish.

 

Lifting the lid he sniffs it to discover that it’s pasta and chunky veg with a tomato based sauce and judging from the colour of the sauce it’s probably homemade.  He takes it inside and tries a mouthful, it’s not bad, needs a bit more salt to really bring the favour out and he recognises it from the list of recipes that were in the book he sent to Peter.

 

He hovers wondering if Peter is out to poison him and then shrugs, he doubts the guy would be that straightforward, or that easy to link to the crime.  When his dad gets home he serves the pasta and they both tuck in.

 

“Stiles?” His dad prods the plate, “You didn’t cook this did you? Because it’s not quite…”

 

“No, someone I know is learning to cook, he needs to add more salt,” Stiles agrees and that’s the end of that conversation.

 

Though as he lays in bed not sleeping, Stiles ponders why Peter is responding at all, he isn’t supposed to, but then the guy hasn’t done anything he’s supposed to, like stay comatose, or dead.  Why would he change now?  He’s just messing with Stiles and he rolls over to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Forced to go back to his plans to find out what to do next on his wooing of Peter Hale, Stiles’ finger taps on the list and he can’t believe they’ve skipped forward three years, his ten year list is quite detailed and getting gifts back is scheduled in at year three.

 

He never made it past year one with Lydia and Danny.

 

He’s also forced to confront the very vague possibility that Peter might not be messing with him, and that shouldn’t make his stomach flip that way.  The guy is twice his age, is a werewolf of the murderous kind, died, used Lydia and Derek to bring himself back, murdered other people, tried to kill everyone, and shouldn’t even be responding to Stiles with anything but threats.

 

Confused and needing more data, because apparently that’s a thing people need, more data to make accurate answers, he falls back on the roses, only he liked the daisy Peter sent him so he changes it up and forward orders different types of flowers.  This should buy him some time to decide what to do next.

 

Of course that’s when a pair of twins decide to make things harder, not the werewolf twins, no this is an Incubus and a Succubus.  Also they sex people to death.

 

After the obligatory fails all round to kill the new twins off, they come up with a very dodgey plan to take out the evils twins, a plan that Derek had a hand in so Stiles I so unsurprised when it goes to shit and he and Peter are the only ones left standing to fight the brats.

 

“You can’t resist us,” the girl is saying and yeah she’s beautiful and yeah the clothes are skimpy and frankly Stiles is currently sporting an erection, one he’s really proud of, and his skin is tingling like it did that day when Lydia put her hand on his leg, but it’s not so strong that he can’t ignore it.

 

“Sorry, you’re just not my type,” Peter says and lifts up the sword Chris was wielding like it weighs nothing, though Stiles knows it’s really heavy because he was messing around with it earlier and it took a lot of effort to do the wild swing with the sword that nearly hit Derek before he was made to sit in the corner by himself.

 

Peter makes short bloody work of both of them and then stands over their lifeless bodies muttering, “On my new shirt, I can’t believe they were inconsiderate enough to put blood splatter patterns on my new shirt, I’ve only just bought this too.”

 

“That’s terrible,” Stiles nods as he checks out his friends and allies that are starting to stir.  “You’d think if they were dying they’d make sure not to bleed on their killer,” he doesn’t hide any of his sarcasm.

 

“Exactly,” Peter just agrees with him and Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

“Urghnsth?” Isaac is the first to open his eyes and Stiles hurries over and gets caught up in the aftermath of the battle and taking care of people.  By the time he gets home his boner has finally gone and he falls face first on his bed to sleep.

 

In the cold light of morning he has to face up to the fact that only he and Peter were able to battle the twins because Stiles is weird and doesn’t have much, if any, sex drive and from the peeks Stiles took of Peter, well Peter didn’t even have an erection he was totally unaffected.

 

Annoyingly this actually makes Peter even more of an ideal partner for Stiles as the hassle of sex won’t rear its ugly head, and then Stiles spends an hour sniggering over his own pun, because let’s face it, it was epic.

 

This does however, mean Stiles is going to have to make a decision, and soon, about Peter and actually dating, if Peter’s interested in dating, he may be romantic and asexual.  The evidence of gifts being sent is edging the whole thing towards romantic and Stiles manages to daydream through part of his weekend wondering what Peter would be like as a boyfriend, now he’s less murderous and insane.

 

All the daydreaming seems to have helped Stiles make up his mind though and he goes back to his wooing list with a vengeance, as Peter is responding positively he finds a book about cleaning anything that has a section on removing blood from various things and orders that, plus there’s a humorous long sleeve t-shirt in black with the slogan ‘I’m the crazy uncle everyone warned you about’.  Peter may kill him for the last one but that is hysterical and Stiles chuckles to himself right up until he posts it to Peter and then he waits.

 

On the next bonding night Stiles is running a little late because he had to get the soda, he skids into Derek’s apartment and they’re using his method to pick the movie, luckily it’s one of Isaac’s so things are looking up.

 

As usual the seat on the sofa next to Peter is free so Stiles carefully sits down.  As Peter is reading and drinking coffee he isn’t expecting much from the guy, though he’s aware his heartbeat is starting to race and he’s really conscious of Peter sitting there.

 

Halfway through the film Peter stops what he’s doing and takes off the jumper he was wearing, which is a bit strange because wolves don’t normally get cold, and then Stiles realises Peter’s wearing the t-shirt he sent him and he bursts out laughing during a serious moment in the film.

 

When he gets shushed by everyone he doesn’t mind but he gets to see Peter smirk and sprawl back as he starts reading again.

 

It’s not until the end of the evening when Peter gets up to leave that people get to read his new t-shirt and no one knows how to take it, Stiles can’t help laughing at their dumbfounded expressions and Derek’s pained expression and then Peter’s winking at Stiles and walking out to go home.

 

Stiles laughs to himself all the way home and adds ‘sense of humour’ to a list he’s compiling of things he has in common with Peter.  He goes to bed with a warm fuzzy feeling in his gut.

 

Three days later he gets a delivery of his own, it’s a t-shirt, and it says ‘I’m not perfect. I’m AWESOME.’  He has to wait for the next Pack bonding session.  Peter’s wearing his t-shirt and he wears his.  They sit side by side on the sofa and Peter goes to sleep as transformers help Shea save the Earth, again.

 

Peter leaves after the film and doesn’t say anything to Stiles, for a while he wonders if he’s doing something wrong, or if Peter really is just playing him, but he finds more flowers tied to his mirror.

 

This is a bunch of roses, only each rose is made up multi-coloured petals, each petal is either yellow, green, pink, or blue.  It looks amazing like a little mini rainbow.  He hurries home and googles the roses, they’re expensive, way beyond Stiles’ budget, they smell nice too and Stiles puts them in the glass he used before as a vase.

 

He spends a few days brainstorming on what to do next, because while Peter is reciprocating there is still the past hanging over them, the fact that Peter is a manipulative bastard that enjoys playing people, and kills people, though only threats to the Pack, well more like Derek or Cora, but it could expand to the whole Pack who aren’t a Pack.

 

In the end he gives into impulse, snaps a picture of the roses on his phone and send the picture to Peter with a short ‘thx’ and leaves it at that.  He’s got a lot of homework he’s been putting off to do and he blitzes through it just in time to hand it in.

 

A few days later he’s messing around at lunch and annoying Scott when his phone beeps, he checks expecting to see a message from his dad, instead there’s one from Peter.  Opening it he sees a picture of the little bottle he sent to him and the message, ‘You’re welcome and the swans like their new home on my shelves.’

 

He blinks and then rereads the message and stares at the picture.

 

Well he’s learnt one thing from this, Peter’s going to wait for him to make the moves and then he’ll be a total copycat.  He sends back a smiley face and ends up grinning to himself for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so he should have known better than to have assumed that Peter would take such a submissive role, it just seemed logical that Peter was waiting for him to make all the moves, after all the man had copied and mimicked everything that Stiles had done so far.

 

Except Stiles is staring at something new.

 

Peter’s booked a bird watching excursion.  For the two of them. Just the two of them.  They don’t need to take anything with them, the binoculars and the pamphlets on the birds are provided on the excursion.

 

Driving to Peter’s apartment Stiles feels a certain amount of excitement, this is kind of like a date.  Since they will be tromping around the forest, he hasn’t dressed up that much, he’s gone for comfort and practicality.

 

At Peter’s he texts the man that he’s there, and waits for Peter to turn up.  He doesn’t have to wait long, and then Peter’s sliding into the passenger’s seat of his jeep.  Nervously Stiles greets him and they get underway to drive to the excursion.

 

He has full control of the radio, and tries to contain his normal constant switching of stations.  Peter seems to fall asleep so Stiles’ can’t even talk to him.  He’s glad when he finally parks at the excursion site.

 

They get out of the jeep, and go into the tourist information area, it’s there that Peter pays for the excursion, and the deposit on the borrowed binoculars, he also gets them a wildlife guide and hands it straight over to Stiles.

 

Stiles isn’t sure what he expected on this excursion, and frankly his ADHD should give them a disadvantage, instead he finds himself ambling along beside Peter and enjoying the ambience of the forest.  It’s surprisingly relaxing when you’re not running your life, the chirping of the birds, coupled with the bird feeding stations, means they find plenty of birds.  Matching the birds up with the guidebook that Peter brought gives Stiles plenty to do, he reads the small info blurbs to Peter and learns about the feathered wildlife at the same time.

 

After they finish the circuit, they return the binoculars to the tourist information area and get Peter’s deposit back.  They really haven’t talked about anything so Stiles’ assumes that this is the end of the date.  He’s surprised when Peter points out a small café for tourists.  Agreeing to the plan Stiles is happy to prolong his time with Peter.

 

He lets Peter buy him a non-caffeinated beverage and happily drinks it down, the walk has made him thirstier than he realized and its soon gone, while Peter is left sipping his coffee.

 

They start talking and discuss the birds they’ve seen today.  Draining his coffee cup Peter gets up and Stiles flails to his feet.  All through the drive home they keep talking about birds and as Stiles comes to a halt at Peter’s the man turns in the car seat, “Thank you Stiles, I really enjoyed today.”

 

“Me too,” Stiles bobs his head, “I didn’t realise there were so many types of birds, and the trees were cool too,” he gets ready to try a verbal move on Peter, just to test the waters, “And the company was amazing.”

 

“I was, wasn’t I,” Peter admits and then he’s leaning in.  Freezing in place Stiles waits for some kind of attack but all Peter does is kiss him on the cheek.  “I thought your company was amazing too,” and then he leaves.

 

Stunned Stiles stares after him and then goes home almost floating on air, today was the best day ever and he’s soon sucked into googling the birds he saw today, and others they could have seen but didn’t.  Maybe Peter will take them back and they can try and see those ones too.

 

It kick starts his new obsession with birds, this morphs into their wings and feathers and naturally evolves into flight.  He badgers and pesters all of his friends and the Pack with everything he’s learnt and his dad nods patiently several times before making him go to school.

 

At the next Pack bonding session he bounds into the loft and makes a beeline for Peter. A Peter that’s holding two books, silently he hands one of them to Stiles, it’s all about the evolution of flight, including insects, “Awesome,” he settles down to read as yet another film he’s seen before plays in the background.

 

When the credits roll Stiles is absorbed in drawings of wings.  The others make weak feeble excuses about leaving and Derek doesn’t look that upset at them going.  Rolling his eyes at them Stiles gets to his feet and walks out with Peter.  He’s not expecting the offer to go to a local coffee shop, but screw it, his friends are literally screwing, and frankly Peter is fun to hang out with, which should be seriously weird but it works.

 

Settled into their booth seat, and Peter makes sure to sit next to, not opposite, Stiles, they put their heads together and read more of the book Peter had brought for Stiles.

 

Sipping on their drinks they stay all night, to the point that the poor staff end up making very unsubtle hints and almost sob with happiness when they leave. Walking to where their cars are parked they keep talking and this meeting of minds is something Stiles normally doesn’t get to experience.  He walks all the way up to Peter’s car and when he gets a kiss on his cheek he beams at Peter and waves as the man drives off.

 

Going home he keeps the book cradled in his arms all the way up to his room and he’s too wired to sleep.  He also has a new thing to add to his list compatibility and he has to update his wooing plan, because at no point is Peter reciprocating and taking him on dates on that list at all.

 

He’s in new uncharted territory and it’s thrilling in ways he didn’t know existed.  He studies the list he compiled on what he could do to woo Peter without dying and now he goes back over Peter’s main personality points so he can tailor a date or activity for Peter.

 

It takes him all night but he goes to school humming tunelessly because he found it, an activity that should appeal to Peter.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in the audience he holds his breath as Peter walks on stage and auditions for the local community theatre.  It had taken some very fancy talking, some serious time management to plan out, and now it’s all up to Peter. 

 

Five minutes later and Stiles is sure Peter has this in the bag, the other auditions were terrible, they just didn’t have Peter’s grip of dramatics, and their voices were dull and boring, instead of exciting and vibrant.  Keyed up and vibrating in place he scoots out of his seat and escapes backstage to find Peter calmly waiting for the results of the audition.

 

Of course Peter gets the lead and Stiles does a little dance of victory because Peter isn’t going to.  To celebrate they go back to Stiles’ and he makes them dinner, something simple, he also shows Peter how to cook it so the man doesn’t die of malnutrition before the play’s opening night.

 

Eating dinner they read over the rehearsal time table, and between them they plan out their time for the next month.  Stiles makes sure to clear his calendar completely for opening night, and a few nights afterwards, he’s sure Peter’s going to be electric on stage.

 

After dinner they wash up and then go to Stiles’ room.  He starts his homework very aware of Peter lounging on his bed going over his lines and beginning the chore of memorising them.  It sets the pattern up to opening night, the only difference is pack nights, where instead of fake sleeping Peter keeps memorising lines on the couch beside Stiles.

 

When opening night does roll around Peter is so calm and focused, while Stiles is the one vibrating with nerves.  The little community centre starts to fill up with people and Stiles has to go and leave to get his own seat, before he can turn to go, Peter snags his arm and pulls him close.  One head dip later and Peter is striding off to go and take his position by the stage wing and Stiles reaches up to touch his own lips, lips that can still feel the pressure of Peter’s lips on them.

 

Stumbling off to go and get his seat he finds his dad has saved him a seat and they settle down together to watch the play.  A play that Peter shines in and Stiles watches almost mesmerised as Peter brings his character to life.

 

At the end there’s thunderous applause from the audience.  Stiles whoops and claps.  Even the rest of the pack chaps, more stunned and surprised than anything.  Though Stiles is not surprised when most of them slope off with that look in their eyes.  Honestly, is sex all they can think about?

 

When the Beacon Hills Tribune comes out the next day Stiles hot foots it over to Peter’s with coffee and bagels.  He reads the very flattering review aloud and proceeds to clip it out of the paper so he can stick it in the brand new scrap book he’s gotten for Peter.  This way they can keep all the future reviews too.

 

He also makes sure to send Peter a different flower after each performance and on the last night he splashes what little cash he has left on a bouquet of red roses, a bouquet he hand delivers at the end.  The whole cast, crew, and Stiles, go out afterwards and celebrate a successful run, and Peter either holds his hand, or slings an arm around him for the entire evening.  It’s a good night, and Stiles staggers home at stupid o’clock in the morning to face plant on his bed with a stupid grin on his face before he falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

He’s got to hand it to Peter, the guy does have style.  The pack are camping for some bonding time together, which Stiles has translated into ‘go out into the woods to have outdoor sex, a lot, and loudly’.

 

Everyone else has crappy tents they are pairing up in.  Stiles was paired up with Peter as an afterthought, and Peter said he’d provide the tent.  And provide he did.  Stiles has heard of glamping, and the comfy bed, TV, and WIFI connection are kinda cool, and far better than the lumpy forest floor.

 

They have time to kill and Peter’s brought the bird book with two pairs of binoculars.  Wandering off into the forest towards the river, they amble side by side and Stiles kind of, accidentally on purpose, catches Peter’s hand in his.  Warm fingers curl around his and they walk hand in hand looking for the feathered denizens of the trees.

 

Reaching the river they sit down side by side on a handy rock.  Fake stretching Stiles lets his arm fall behind Peter.  All Peter does is snort and roll his eyes, but he doesn’t move, and even leans back into Stiles’ arm.

 

Stiles is certain he’s not reading the signs wrong and he clears his throat, “I really like you Peter.”

 

“I really like you too Stiles,” Is the simple reply.

 

Even more confident Stiles ploughs on, “I really like, like you Peter. And I really hope you feel the same way about me.  Also please don’t murder Scott to become an Alpha again.”

 

“I won’t give up on becoming an Alpha again, and I do like, like you too.  I was thinking that there are plenty of very cruel and undeserving Alphas out there.  No one’s going to miss one of them.  Scott’s safe from me.”  Peter turns and kisses Stiles, “And as long as you’re okay with no sex?”

 

“Hell yeah I’m okay,” Stiles sneaks a kiss of his own.  “I don’t get what the fuss is all about, I might sometimes masturbate, and it’s nice, but that’s it.”  Pausing for a few seconds he goes on to ask, “So what do you want to do in bed tonight?  I mean it’s our very first night sleeping together.  Those idiots are going to be going at it like bunnies.”

 

“I thought we could watch Star Wars, I have the extended and re-mastered versions on DVD with me,” Peter says as he points out a bird on the other side of the river, they look it up in their book and mark it off.  “And did you want to go to a knitting class for our next date? Or go more traditional, like dinner and a movie?”

 

“Knitting?” That’s something Stiles hasn’t done before.

 

“Supposedly it can be helpful for those with ADHD.  It allows you to do something with your hands so you can sit still for longer, either watching TV or talking.  And you get to make a lot of scarves too,” Peter tells him and then adds, “I’m sure I can add them to my dried flower collection.  I’ve been keeping the flowers you sent me, they make quite the display now.”

 

“Really? In that case I vote knitting class,” He wonders if he’ll be able to knit or if he’ll just tangle himself up in a ball of yarn instead.  They talk for another hour before ambling back to camp for dinner. 

 

Holding Peter’s hand as they walk into camp he can’t help but marvel at how lucky he’s ended up being, he might have started this so he could use Peter to keep people from harassing him, but they’re so surprisingly compatible on so many levels he’s kinda hopeful that they’ll stay that way too.  He just might have found that special someone, a someone he knows he is falling in love with, and a someone who’s as uninterested in sex as he is.

 

Now all he has to do is somehow tell his dad about all of this and not get Peter shot at the same time, but that can wait until tomorrow, because tonight they have Star Wars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All, and thanks. Sorry I’ve been so damn AWOL. I’m fine, mostly, it’s just work. When there are three of you struggling to do the work, you don’t make one of them redundant and then complain because the remaining two are so buried under the work they can’t hit any deadlines anymore. Sigh. Oh well, at least I’ve managed to get a an hour or two here and there over the last month to right this. I promise to go back to my other works and carry on with them soon.


End file.
